


Spider

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa discovers a spider while cleaning out her stable and zaps it with magic, as you do.





	Spider

“Well, what do you think?” asked Louisa, turning to Marley as they watched the buckskin horse canter around the paddock. She’d been training him all week, which was the usual length of training for Jorvegian horses.

“Hmm, yep, I’d say that he’s reached his full potential,” said Marley, rubbing his chin as he watched the horse. Louisa smiled, quite proud of herself as Marley turned back to look at her with a smile of his own on his broad face. “Goob job.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa, a slight blush warming her cheeks. “It’s hard work but it’s worth it.”

“I think you’re the most dedicated horse trainer on the island,” said Marley. “You could almost give the other horse trainers a run for their money.”

“Heh, yeah,” said Louisa with a laugh, running a hand over her hair. “Well, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.” Marley nodded.

“You know, most people would sit back and put their feet up while they waited for the main players to get organised,” said Marley. “Or more work to show up. But not you.” Louisa laughed again, suddenly feeling very warm. Perhaps it was the warm day.

“Well, a lot of horses need training,” said Louisa. “And there are so many pretty horses on Jorvik that I figured that I should give them a good home and also train them.”

“Well, it’s your coin purse,” said Marley with a chuckle. Louisa laughed with him, still blushing. “Though I imagine that it can’t be easy to look after all of them.”

“Oh, it’s not,” said Louisa, inwardly grimacing as she thought of all of the stalls that she had to muck out. “Maya helps but I feel bad making her do all of it, so I help out when I can.”

“Good,” said Marley, nodding. “As long as you’re not overworking yourself.”

“Well, I was for a while,” said Louisa. “But my friends convinced me to hire some help.”

“That’s good,” said Marley. “But you should probably get going now.”

“Yeah,” said Louisa. Leaning over the fence, she called out to her horse. “Goldbrother! C’mon, we’re going home.” Giving a delighted whinny, Goldbrother walked over to the fence, standing still so that Louisa could climb over the fence and mount him. She smiled and gave his mane a pet before clicking him into a walk, gradually moving up to a gallop as they headed back to New Hillcrest, where she was currently stabling her horses.

“Hey, Louisa,” Maya greeted her with a wave and a smile as Louisa removed Goldbrother’s tack and led him into the wash stall to give him a good wash down after the heat of the day.

“Hey,” said Louisa, waving and smiling back at her hired help. “This boy is now done.”

“Great!” said Maya, grinning. “So, who’s the next project going to be?”

“Well, I remember that while I was training this one, Marley mentioned that he had Goldie’s dam,” said Louisa, picking up the hose to hose her horse down. Goldbrother enjoyed the spray, raising his legs up one by one. “So I might go back there and buy her. She might be old but surely even the elderly can reach their full potential.”

“Good plan,” said Maya, nodding. 

“Yeah, I’ll just clean this one off and put him out in the pasture, then I’ll take a trip back out to Marley’s,” said Louisa.

Once the horse was clean and dried off, Louisa led him out of the back doors of the stable, which opened onto the biggest pasture that Louisa had ever seen. Every single one of her miscellaneous horses stood in there, either grazing or just relaxing in the shade. A few also cantered around the place or nuzzled together, nickering softly. Louisa smiled as she greeted them.

“Hello, everyone,” said Louisa, laughing as a few broke off from the herd to come and greet her. She petted them, paying special attention to the youngest Mustang and Haflinger foals. “Have a new resting buddy. And you enjoy your break, Goldbrother.” The horse gave an excited whinny as he galloped away from his rider, heading straight for the shade of a large willow by the stream that ran along the bottom of the pasture.

Louisa was still smiling as she walked back into her stable, heading for Goldbrother’s empty stall. It was quite the mess, and she frowned as she fetched a mop and bucket, as well as a broom and a wheelbarrow and shovel. Maya clearly needed some more help, but there were plenty of bored Jorvegians out there. Maybe mucking out some stalls would stop them from fighting. Louisa smirked as she began her work, imagining it.

But, as Louisa unhooked the hay net, she felt something brush her hand. She looked down, saw what, exactly, had brushed her hand, and screamed. The huntsman, a large orange thing, dropped onto the floor from Louisa’s frantically-shaking hand. Ordinarily, Louisa would have stomped on it, but that was before she’s discovered her magic. And so, without a second thought, Louisa grabbed her rune wand from her back jeans pocket where she always kept it and blasted it at the spider with only the thought of making it disappear.

A bright flash of light filled the stall, causing Maya to come running. When it cleared, it revealed a cringing Louisa pressed up against the far side of the stall from a very confused-looking chestnut Arabian. Maya couldn’t tell who was more surprised, both of them breathing quickly in panic.

“What happened here?” asked Maya, breaking the silence. In response, both of them screamed. Maya rolled her eyes with a smirk. Soul Riders were weird.


End file.
